Swallowed in the sea
by chokolatito19
Summary: Harry y Hermione se han distanciado después de la caida de Voldemort, inseguros de sus sentimientos no se dan cuenta del peso de sus acciones.
1. Momento

Bien, pues… después de años y años de ausencia en este lugar (ok dramatizo), he decidido subir otra historia.

No sé realmente como describirla, es simplemente muy chokolatita, jejeje, o sea tristeza a más no poder, no sé me gusta mucho eso de lo dramático.

EL título está inspirado en la canción, homónima, de coldplay, de hecho todo el fic tiene referencia a alguna canción de coldplay en especial del disco "A Rush of blood to the Head".

También ayudo mucho Grey's Anatomy, serie de la cual soy fan y que de uno de sus capítulos, bueno unos tres, fue sacado este fic.

Como se sabe HP pertenece JKR, quien decidió irse al lado oscuro aunque dejándonos espacio libre para escribir Harmony, en especial recalcar lo equivocado que estaba Harry al casarse con la "innombrable", pero bueno.. ah y también a la WB.

Grey's Anatomy pertenece en partes a Shonda Rymes y la "abc".

Disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

SWALLOWED IN THE SEA

1. MOMENTO

Camino alrededor del lago sintiendo la fría brisa de invierno, observó el paisaje sin ánimo alguno, mientras sentía como la cotidianidad la envolvía de nuevo. Se supone que debería estar feliz, por el amor de Merlín ahora Voldemort no era más que un mal recuerdo, por fin eran libres, por fin él era libre ¿qué más quería?, eso ni ella misma lo sabía lo único que sentía era que cada vez se encogía más en su soledad y aislamiento, se sentía tan vacía que le dolía.

_Ven._

Le dolía recordar y sentir que estaba sola, sus padres habían muerto en un ataque de mortífagos, no fueron los únicos, miles de muggles corrieron con la misma suerte. Aún recordaba el olor a sangre, el ambiente cargado de soledad y muerte.

Por otra parte Ron esta ensimismado en su mundo llamado Luna Lovegood, sin querer soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo especial que era la pareja, eran una pareja perfecta, y por último Harry… Se detuvo frente al lago admirando lo hermosos que era a pesar de estar congelado y sintió ganas de acercarse un poco más.

_Ven… aliviaré tu dolor. _

Harry… era complicado explicar lo que sentía por Harry, más bien todo lo que quedaba de su mundo giraba en torno a él, sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado entre ellos inconscientemente, claro y se atrevió a decírselo, pero pareciese que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, últimamente estaba extraño con ella, antes cuando se encontraban solos los silencios no eran incómodos, y las palabras no eran necesarias, ahora pareciese como si esperasen el momento de salir de ese lugar, era triste, muy triste.

_Ven…Tendrás paz… _

Maldita sea ¿es que no era importante¿no significo nada en la vida de alguien¿acaso era tan patética?, volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que no hubiera habido ninguna diferencia si no lo hubiese conocido a él, por primera vez maldijo al sapo de Neville. Debía admitir que cualquier otra chica en su estado se estaría muriendo en llanto, pero como siempre Hermione es fuerte pero no invencible, ya había derramado las lágrimas suficientes y no estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo.

_Ven… No recordarás… _

Levanto su mirada del lago quien había sido su confidente secreto por unos instantes para ver a su alrededor, todo estaba tan silencioso, abrumador. A duras penas podía divisar a algunos alumnos jugando a lanzarse bolas de nieve o incluso hacer muñecos, sólo que a diferencia de los normales estos se movían. Nadie la miraba, nadie la notaba y probablemente nadie se acordaba de su existencia, nadie sabía nada…

_Ven… Nadie lo sabrá, será rápido…_

Eso fue lo último, camino sobre el lago, sin pensar, sin hablar, sin dolor, sin alma, el lago se le antojaba bastante, definitivamente no pensaba.

Crack… Escucho el sonido del hielo al quebrase bajos sus pies, volviendo a la realidad como despertando de un sueño, sintió que la desesperación la embargaba y trato de no moverse demasiado, pero estaba tan alejada de la orilla.

-¿Hermione?- La aludida volteó inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de la presencia de alguien, sorprendida por la probable intromisión de su espacio sólo tuvo tiempo de decir algo.

-¡Samanta!- Y todo acabó ahí el hielo cedió al peso y ella calló al lago congelado.

* * *

Demasiado corto, lo sé pero los demás estarán un poquito más largos lo prometo y estará más que cumplido por que el fic esta completo, jejejeje; ya lo tenía publicado en otras páginas así que es sólo de que actualice. 

Lo verán en los foros de la web de Harry y LPDF ó mencionado en mi livejournal (dirección en mi perfil), donde por cierto tengo más fics por ahí de esta parejita y otras por si les interesa, sobre todo a las pervertidas como yo que les gusta el lemon, jejeje. Pero si lo ven en otro lado, por favor avisenme por que entonces ya me lo estan volando, jeje.

Bueno nos vemos y cuídense mucho. Besos y abrazos!.


	2. Cambio

**Bien aquí ando con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les agrade, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por las leidas de verdad han sido de gran apoyo. En dado caso guardo silencio y les dejo el capítulo ok?, espero sus reviews y cuidense mucho, mucho.**

* * *

2. CAMBIO 

_-Te amo...-_

¿Cuántas veces en su vida había escuchado esas palabras?, pero de manera real, que lo sintiera tan palpable como en aquel momento, respuesta: solamente una vez y fueron proferidas por la persona menos pensada, por lo menos en el ámbito romántico.

-Me siento asqueado-

Y no por el hecho de que su mejor amiga le dijera te amo, si no por todas las cosas que pasaron después de eso. Se levanto de su cama sintiendo que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y se quedo sentado unos segundos para desperezarse, lanzó un gran suspiro que termino por renovarlo y levantarlo por completo de la cama.

Su vista se posó inmediatamente en su ventana por donde apreciaba el hermoso paisaje de invierno, no es que fuera su estación favorita, de hecho ninguna lo era pero por alguna extraña razón le agradaba el ambiente.

Sintió que algo en el pecho le oprimía cuando la vio caminar en los alrededores del lago, estaba tan sola, que se maldijo mil veces por ello, no quería que esto pasara pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Que tal compañero, no te parece este el día más hermoso que has visto en toda tu existencia?- comento un joven entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta.

-Pues….-

-Si lo sé, para mí también lo es- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su amigo echando una ligera mirada al exterior. -Creo que deberías hablar con ella, se ve terrible- -Lo sé- -¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé, es complicado-

-Traté de hablar con ella ayer en la tarde pero no quiso, tengo miedo Harry- el pelinegro sólo atino a mirarlo atentamente.

-algo me dice que la estamos perdiendo-

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines- dijo posando su mirada de nuevo por la ventana.

-Me parece perfecto, te acompañaría pero quede con Luna hace rato-

-Nunca te lo he dicho pero son perfectos-

-Lo sé, créeme yo más que nadie lo sé-

-Bien nos vemos después- dijo el pelinegro para después salir de su cuarto.

Ron sabía perfectamente que la iría a buscar, de cierta manera eso le aliviaba debido a que había notado los cambios entre sus amigos, las miradas que evitaban encontrarse, las excusas baratas para no estar en un mismo lugar, la incomodidad.

Al principio Hermione se desvivía porque Harry volviera a ella, en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque hace mucho él se había dado cuenta que se pertenecían pero pareciese que ellos no pensaban eso y algo sucedió, algo de lo que ni él estaba enterado.

Por ello trato de hablar con ella la tarde pasada, era consciente de su alejamiento y trataba de remediarlo pero la negativa de su mejor amiga le hizo entender algo muy claro:

Que era tarde y algo había cambiado…

Y Merlín sabe cuánto le aterraba su gran descubriendo.

Camino por los pasillos sin realmente fijarse en el camino era más por inercia, deseaba verla, platicar con ella, tocarla, abrazarla, lo que fuera pero realmente la necesitaba. Pero aún así caminaba muy lento, deseaba llegar a ella pero no tan rápido, como si algo lo detuviese, era extraño. Aunque, honestamente ¿quién es normal?, además es Harry Potter quien es todo menos "normal".

-Pero que estupidez- sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Sus manos jugaban dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones como si no acataran la orden de tranquilizarse, peor aún cuando descubrió un hilo que salía de la costura, después tendría un gran hoyo en el pantalón y Hermione se ofrecería a componerlo con alguno de sus tantos hechizos. Sintió como volvía el apretón en su pecho al recordarla y deseo olvidarla por un momento para no sentir ese dolor que lo asfixiaba pero era imposible, ella estaba en todo, como si fueran uno solo.

Otro apretón…

Se sintió fastidiado y sin pensar se sentó en el piso antes de salir a los jardines, de repente ya no quería verla. Recordó cuando ella le confesó su amor después de haber tenido una fuerte pelea con Víctor, se sintió peor porque ella fue tan directa y él solo huyó.Porque diablos tuvo que decírselo, él no quería saberlo, había complicado todo, lo había cambiado todo, había destruido todo.

No era fácil para él estas cosas ¡por el amor a Merlín!, cuando todos se imaginaban lo que sería de sus vidas en unos años el imaginaba como sobreviviría a otra estupidez del Voldemort. Era un hombre que vivía al día, no podía hacer proyecciones futuras de su probable vida, no era parte de él ¿por qué la gente cree que las cosas eran tan fáciles? Además, él nunca conoció el amor como tal, tenía a sus amigos pero el amor de pareja era otra cosa, se consideraba tan patético en eso que después de Cho y Ginny, decidió dejarlo por la paz, de todas maneras no fueron tan significantes como para revelarle.

Y ahora Hermione le salía con esto y él no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, él la quería demasiado pero nunca se había preguntado a que grado, necesitaba algo, lo que sea, pero necesitaba algo, antes de que todo se fuera al caño.

-¡Harry Potter!-El chico divisó a la pequeña niña que se acercaba a él, intrigado por su presencia y la extraña sensación de que la había visto en alguna parte lo obligó a levantarse y poner su atención en ella.

-Ven-dijo completamente agitada al estar cerca de él.

-¿qué pasa?-

-No hay tiempo…. Hermione…. Ven-

-¿Hermione, que tiene?-

-El lago-

Trato de ordenar todo lo que se aglutinaba en su cerebro pero la niña lo jaló para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, vio su carita y comprendió que tan graves estaban las cosas.


End file.
